


When I Say Shotgun, You Say Wedding

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nygmobblepot, Public Sex, Valzsasz, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Jerome and Victor decide to elope together and have an absolutely fantastic honeymoon.





	1. Pulling The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has decided he can't spend another moment without his precious monster, and surprises him with an impromptu proposal.

Victor Zsasz was finally back in action! Aside from a little bit of a drag in his injured leg, he was fully recovered and his beautiful madman had finally given his blessing for him to leave the house. What fantastic plans Victor had for them. He had barely been able to sleep, he was so thrilled. It wasn't just to celebrate getting better, it was a very special time of year. It was Christmas! 

It had been a long recovery for Jerome's darling little monster and he was ecstatic that his lover was almost back to picture perfect health. Victor had made Jerome go to bed early the night before, telling him he had a big surprise for him in the morning. Jerome had whined and protested at first, but all it had taken was twenty minutes of being the little spoon and his monster's nails dragging along his scalp and Jerome was out like a light. Stupid, handsome, perfect Victor, knowing him like the back of his hand. 

Jerome had been woken up this morning to the smell of French toast and sweet kisses. Normally, they would always take their time for a nice, sleepy fuck. It was one of Jerome's favorite parts of their day, so he was a little disappointed when Victor told him to get dressed and come eat breakfast. He seemed so excited that Jerome simply ignored his morning erection and rolled out of bed. Victor was so cute when he had big surprises planned. 

Jerome stretched and yawned, looking through the dresser and tugging on a fresh pair of jeans, poking around for one of his shirts but they were all gone. He walked out into the kitchen to see a blue and red Christmas sweater with a manatee wrapped in Christmas lights wearing a Santa hat on it. He grinned wide, happily tugging the ugly sweater over his head and walked over to Victor, giving him a sweet little kiss. He knew exactly what that meant; they were doing Christmas stuff today. And boy, was Jerome excited. 

Victor was so happy when he saw Jerome wearing that adorable sweater, he knew it was perfect for him. He kissed him sweetly, showing off his own festive reindeer sweater complete with a little hoodie that had fuzzy antlers. Festive duds were on and ready to go. 

They rushed through eating breakfast, Jerome quickly grabbing a scarf and his jacket, practically ready to sprint out the door. To make things all that much more exciting, they had gotten the first big snow of the year the night before. Jerome had never really had the chance to celebrate holidays before. As far back as he could remember, his mother never cared enough to even give him a decent Christmas or birthday or anything like that. 

The last Christmas they had spent together, she spent the day drunk, banging an acrobat and beating him between rounds. He had told Victor about his past in pretty excruciating detail, right down to how amazing it felt finally unleashing on his mom. Victor had promised him they would go all out for holidays, but Jerome hadn't gotten his hopes up even though his monster had never broken a promise to him. Now that it was actually happening, he was more excited than he could say. 

Victor had made up his mind to make sure his lover had the best holiday ever. The stories he had been told about all of the abuse Jerome had suffered; the boy had never even had a birthday cake or a damn real Christmas tree before. Well, things were going to be different this year. He belonged to Victor now and he was going to make sure Jerome had all the wonderful things he deserved. 

Their day had been filled with everything Jerome could have imagined and more; picking out a tree, a disgusting amount of ornaments, lights, and decorations for the apartment. They bought the supplies to make a gingerbread house and went to go see mall Santa. Naturally, they had to buy a magnet made from the picture of Jerome sitting on Santa's lap for the fridge at home. The look on the Santa Claus' face was absolutely priceless. They made stops for hot chocolate and lunch in between. They dropped all the holiday loot off back at the house, deciding to take a walk around their part of the neighborhood to look at the lights now that it was starting to get dark out. 

Jerome clung to Victor's arm as they walked, his pale ginger cheeks and nose bright red from the cold, his gloved fingers laced with his little monster's as they walked, his head laying on Victor's shoulder as he took in the sight of all the lights. He was pretty sure his heart was full, threatening to burst, a warm feeling spreading right down to his soul. Their night wasn't even close to done and Jerome was already happier than he thought possible. Green eyes flicked up to look at Victor as they stopped in front of a particularly impressively lit up house. 

When they stopped to admire to the lights, Victor let out a low whistle, laughing, "Nice!" He was enjoying their walk, even though it was freezing outside. Once they got sick of the cold, they would go home and they'd have tree decorating and gingerbread house constructing and egg nog drinking all night long. It was going to be so much fun. 

Jerome leaned in and pressed his cold lips to his little monster's, savoring the warmth and sweet taste of his lips. 

Victor smiled at the kiss, eagerly returning it, pulling Jerome close. He could feel that he was chilled, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling against him. 

"I love you. Like, a lot. More than musicals, bad puns, your comfy ass bed, and bubble baths. Even more than all of this amazing Christmas stuff," Jerome murmured against his lips, nuzzling his cold nose against Victor's cheek. 

"I love you, too," Victor said, enjoying how good it felt when those words rolled off his tongue. He had never thought he'd ever have anyone to love and now he had Jerome, who couldn't possibly be more perfect. He was enjoying the moment, the pretty flash of the lights blinking brightly and the snow lightly powdering around them. 

Jerome knew exactly what he wanted to ask his little monster in that perfect moment, but there were those damn puke butterflies again. He was nervous. Why? Why the fuck was he nervous? "Hey cupcake, can I ask you a question?" 

Victor smirked. There was no telling what was about to come out of that boy's mouth at any given time. He laughed, kissing him warmly, chuckling, "Of course, baby doll. Anything." 

Jerome glanced up at Victor, taking in the sight of just how perfect his love was with that damn adorable hood, that stupid pretty smirk that made Jerome weak in the knees, right down to how pretty his love looked with the blink of the lights dancing along his face. Jerome was certain he was the luckiest guy in all of Gotham to have someone so perfect all to himself. Yup. That was the face he wanted to wake up to every single day, forever. 

There were probably a thousand and one different super romantic ways to do this, but that just wasn't Jerome's style. Nope. At least not with this whole love thing. He was romantic in his own ways. Earlier in the day, while they had been picking up supplies for their gingerbread mansion, Jerome had been very sneaky about stuffing a Ring Pop in his pocket; blue raspberry, of course. Only the best for his little monster. He had gone over a bunch of different ways to say it in his head, but now that the moment was here, whew, boy, it was a little more nerve wracking than he thought. 

Victor didn't mind the bit of silence between them, waiting patiently for Jerome to ask his question. He was watching the gears turn around in his lover's head, wondering what he was up to. It could be anything; he could want a pet penguin, he could want go ice skating naked, or maybe he wanted to go eat tacos. Senses always on point, Victor could tell that this was something important. Jerome seemed anxious. 

Jerome realized he had probably been quiet for too long, shaking out of it and taking a deep breath, deciding to just go for it. "We should get married," he finally blurted out, looking up at Victor with a grin, blinking away the snowflakes that caught on his eyelashes. He pulled the Ring Pop out of his pocket, taking off the wrapper and offering it out with a sheepish little smile. What the hell, he decided to go all the way and get down on one knee, taking Victor's hand. "Like today, tomorrow, on the walk home... whenever. But yeah, you should marry me and stuff." 

Victor was stunned. His lover was down on one knee in front of him, offering him a blue raspberry Ring Pop, and holding his hand. This was really happening, Jerome wanted to marry him. Victor thought his chest was going to burst from joy. His entire face lit up, laughing happily. 

Victor's heart was pounding away, not even hesitating as he agreed, "Yes!" He pulled Jerome to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up in the air, kissing him passionately. "Fuck yes, a thousand times yes!" he exclaimed, holding Jerome tight and twirling around. "I love you so much!" 

Victor had thought about marriage more than he dared admit the last few weeks since Jerome had been such an angel taking care of him. He knew they hadn't been together very long and he had been afraid to say anything, fearful that he'd screw up this beautiful life they had together. Jerome was really the fearless one between the two of them. He did whatever he felt, he was the most true and honest person Victor knew. Yes, it was fast. But Victor wanted it more than anything and now knowing Jerome did, he was so happy. 

Jerome wrapped his arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist, happily returning the passionate kiss. Sure, it was fucking quick, but what hadn't been with them? Jerome had known essentially from the moment he had met Victor that he couldn't picture his life without him. 

"Tonight!" Victor exclaimed, finally putting Jerome back on the ground, kissing him eagerly. He kissed his chilly cheeks and bit playfully at his jaw, before kissing his lips again. He was grinning wide, absolutely ecstatic. "Let's get married tonight. There's an all night wedding chapel downtown by one of the casinos!" 

"Tonight sounds perfect," Jerome agreed, his eyes lighting up, giving Victor's hand a squeeze. He was bouncing on the heels of his feet, as excited as could possibly be. Fuck, they were getting married. 

Victor curled his arms back around Jerome, kissing him softly, his hands slowly running over his hips and underneath his sweater. He was so happy and it was all running straight down to his loins. He could have taken Jerome over to the stairs in front of that house they had just been admiring and had sex with him right there. He cleared his throat, pulling back and trying to behave. He was just so damn excited. He squeezed Jerome's sides, grinning, "Sorry. I guess I need to save that for the honeymoon." 

Jerome grinned wide, certainly enjoying the feeling of Victor's hands on him, gazing up at Victor with big green eyes. "Oh! Should we call someone? Don't we need like witnesses or something? Should we call that short, angry guy with the funny hair? With the boyfriend who likes riddles?" Jerome was bad with names. Names didn't matter, he was marrying his monster and marrying him tonight. 

"Yes! Of course! Witnesses!" Victor reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and pulling Jerome along as he hurried back to the car. He found Penguin in his contacts and called him, holding the phone on shoulder as he unlocked the car. He held the door open for Jerome and smacked at his ass as he got in. 

Jerome was grateful when Victor took his spot behind the wheel and cranked the car up, the heat kicking on. He held his hands over the vents, rubbing them together. He waited patiently for the grumpy little Penguin to pick up on the other end, reaching over and giving Victor's hand a squeeze. 

Victor frowned. The phone kept ringing and ringing, finally going to voicemail. He hung up and called again. "Come on, Penguin," Victor grunted, getting a little annoyed. It wasn't that late, was it? Why wasn't he answering? 

Edward and Oswald were a little occupied when the phone began to ring. Edward was curled up in bed with his boyfriend, intent on worshipping his body for the rest of the evening. His hands were slipping below Oswald's waist, his mouth trailing along his neck and panting softly. It had been a long, busy day. The holiday season was particularly stressful and the sheer amount of good cheer they were responsible for sharing had been almost maddening 

Christmas drove Oswald absolutely insane. Everyone was overly happy and fake nice for no reason he could comprehend. But he was mayor, he had to pretend he didn't hate the holidays and put on a big, cheerful smile for all of Gotham's citizens. It had been miserable. Thankfully, Ed was there with him throughout the day, making the 'holiday cheer' more bearable. He was so glad to be finally be home, happy to be swept up into Edward's arms and carried up to their bedroom. 

The stress of the day was melting away along with their clothes piled on the floor, Oswald easily losing himself to Edward's affections. The physical part of their relationship had mended so beautifully and it was better than ever. Those barren weeks during Oswald's recuperation had been a tough time for them and Edward certainly had every intention of making up for all the time they'd lost. Oswald absolutely adored all of the attention, sighing contently as Edward's mouth nuzzled against his skin. Of course, the phone began to ring. Why wouldn't it. 

Edward groaned, burying his face in Oswald's neck. He whined, pleading, "Please don't answer that." 

Oswald knew from the ringtone that it was Victor, throwing his head back against the pillow with a heavy sigh. "I have to. It's Victor," he groaned, blindly reaching for the phone in the mess of clothes on the floor. If the man hadn't been severely injured for weeks breaking out that insufferable little ginger, Oswald would have ignored it. But it could have been an emergency. 

Edward grumbled softly. Of course it was Victor; who else would it be. He did have a brief pang of concern. He knew that the recovery following the miraculous escape had been tough for the assassin, but why would he be calling Oswald? Did the ginger somehow manage to get locked up again? Oh, well. 

"This better be important," Oswald huffed into the phone, his fingers still running along Edward's side, hoping this would be a very quick phone call. 

Some stupid phone call wasn't going to stop Edward's romantic efforts. He repositioned himself over Oswald, kissing his lover's collarbone softly. His mouth slowly began working its way down south, grinning playfully up at Ozzie. His teeth lightly grazed over that his delicate hipbone, smirking contently. 

"This had better be _very_ important," Oswald snarled, biting his lip as he watched Edward slowly descending. 

"Hiiiiii!" Victor gushed when Penguin finally picked up. "Oh! It is! I promise, this is important! It is so very, very important! It's the most important news of my entire fucking life!" He took a deep breath, giddy, laughing happily, "Jerome and I are getting married! He asked me and I said yes. We're doing it. Tonight. We're driving to the chapel right this very second and we want you and Ed to be our witnesses. I mean, we wouldn't have ever met if you hadn't sent me to kill him. It's sort of special, you know? Pleeeeease say you'll come. Right now. Pretty, pretty please. It would mean so much to me!" 

Oswald was having a hard time focusing on the phone call, having to bite down on his lip hard to keep any little moans from slipping. His eyes stayed on Ed, his fingers threading through his hair as he watched his lover's mouth dip lower and lower. He admittedly was only half paying attention, that was until he heard Victor say... did he say they were getting married?! 

Oswald quickly sat up, almost kneeing Ed in the jaw. "Wait, what?! You're getting married?! Now?" he exclaimed, so thoroughly confused. What was with these people? It had been like a month. 

Edward fell back with a small yelp when Ozzie got up, narrowly avoiding his knee. He growled softly, readjusting his glasses and licking his lips. He could have sworn Oswald said something about someone getting married. 

"Yes, right now," Victor replied with a small frown, confused. He was completely oblivious. 

"Now? Like _right_ now? Not like, sure Oswald, this was completely unexpected and you certainly might be in the middle of something, so, how about in like an hour?" Oswald groaned, knowing this probably meant yet again, he and Ed's evening would be put on hold. He looked to Ed, shaking his head and sighing. 

Edward couldn't believe it. There was no way. Victor and that ginger nutcase? Getting married tonight? He sighed when he caught Oswald's eye, collapsing back on the bed and burying his face in the sheets. 

Victor's expression turned sour. There was no reason to wait! What was Oswald talking about. He glanced down at himself and over at Jerome; well, maybe a small delay wouldn't be such a bad idea. They were still wearing their Christmas sweaters. "Okay, maybe yeah. An hour. Meet us at the wedding chapel by your casino downtown." He was completely oblivious that he had interrupted Oswald in such a personal moment, brushing off how grumpy his boss sounded. He smiled brightly, saying with true appreciation, "Thank you, Mr. Penguin. See you in an hour!" 

Oswald hung up his phone, still in a bit of disbelief. He looked over to Ed, who he very quickly realized he had all but thrown off of him in his little fit of surprise. He was still trying to process it all and he sunk down to lay beside his beloved Ed, nuzzling his nose against his neck, pressing a few little kisses there. 

"Sooo, we're going to a wedding," Oswald murmured, trailing his lips up to his lover's earlobe. "But, I did persuade our lovely little cock blocking assassin to give us an hour." 

"Oh, did you?" Edward smiled brightly, letting out a happy little hum as his hands started to roam again. An hour was plenty of time to finish what Victor had so rudely interrupted. 

Victor hung up and made a quick turn to head back home, reaching over to squeeze Jerome's knee. He was so excited. "Quick stop at home, baby. We'll change, have our last quickie as single men, and head to the chapel." 

Jerome was ecstatic, chuckling when he realized it was probably not a terrible idea to put on something a little more formal. It was their wedding, after all. Otherwise, they would have gone and gotten married in ridiculous Christmas sweaters. At least if they had, it would have been hilarious. 

Victor couldn't contain how happy he was, asking with a big smile, "So! Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon? Where is somewhere you've always wanted to go? Name it and we'll leave tonight." 

"A beach! With a boardwalk. A big, busy boardwalk," Jerome replied without hesitation. They had always looked so fun! He recalled more than once when the circus had traveled to a beach, remembering looking at all the commotion, lights and people through the Windows of the trailer he had been locked in. His mother had never let him out, not once indulging her son's desire to even just walk around the boardwalk and look. 

As they pulled up to the apartment, Jerome and Victor practically sprinted out of the car, all but racing each other up the stairs to their door. As they rushed through the front door, Jerome was already stripping down on his way into the bedroom. Of course, he stayed a few steps in front of his little monster so he could watch disrobe. "Should we stop and get real rings on the way?" he asked, turning around. He smiled at his soon to be husband, completely naked already. Jerome took a step in and pulled Victor in for a passionate kiss, biting at his lower lip. 

"Rings, huh?" Victor laughed, purring at the bite. He teased, "You don't want a matching Ring Pop?" He returned the kiss happily, sighing against his lips. "We can get rings, whatever you want, baby doll." He lost himself to Jerome's hot and heavy kisses, getting tangled up with him against the doorframe. 

They had to get things moving as fast as possible as far as Jerome was concerned. He would never, ever turn down sex, but they had some getting hitched to do. Thankfully, they were on the same page. They fit in a nice, quick fuck right there against the bedroom door. They saved all of the bloody, violent fun for later, both of them in such a rush to get down to that chapel. 

They got a quick shower, Jerome hopping out and drying himself off as fast as he could. He hurriedly rubbed the towel over his wet hair before throwing some pomade into it to push it back in his usual fashion. With that out of the way, he wandered over to the closet and disappeared into it for a moment. 

Jerome wanted to look nice; as nice as he possibly could for Victor. He poked around through the few suits he had, one in particular jumping out at in. It was a dark blue jacket with shawl style lapels and a matching slacks. He grabbed a light gray button up shirt to go underneath. He left the top two buttons of the gray shirt undone, not bothering with a tie; he never did, why start now? 

Jerome buttoned up the one button on the jacket before stepping into a nicer pair of black boots, letting out a little sigh. The suit fit his body perfectly, clinging to him in all the right ways. He hoped it was all right, always much more comfortable in jeans and a big comfy sweater. 

Jerome stepped out of the closet, glancing around for Victor. "Does this look okay?" he called out, wondering where Victor had gone to, fussing with that one little piece of hair that always hung down in his face, refusing to stay in place. 

"Be right there!" Victor had stepped out into the hallway to finish getting dressed. He had pulled on black jeans and a white button shirt, a black vest, and a sharply tailored black jacket with a short collar. 

A quick spray of cologne and Victor stepped into the hallway to find his shoes. He slipped his black boots and was adjusting his tie in the hallway mirror when he heard Jerome calling for him. He kept fussing with the tie, finally giving up and deciding not to wear it. He stepped back into the bedroom, tossing it over in his dresser, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his lover. 

"Wow," Victor said softly, smiling shyly. Jerome looked absolutely incredible. He looked so good all cleaned up and that suit fit him so well. He was such a handsome little madman. Victor quickly approached, kissing him sweetly and brushing that stubborn little strand of hair away. He grabbed his hips and gave him a playful little hump. "You... You look fucking sexy as hell." 

Jerome took one look at Victor and his jaw went a bit slack, eyes roaming over him as he playfully rolled his hips right back against his lover's. His little monster was always so well dressed, but damn. "I might actually hesitate a whole two seconds to take this off of you later," he mused, stealing another quick kiss. 

Jerome let out a happy little hum, grabbing his coat and scarf once they were both ready. They had about twenty minutes before they had to be at the chapel. Just enough time for a quick stop for rings! They hurried out the door and down to the car, the both of them ridiculously excited to get this show on the road. 

They made a quick stop at one of the local jewelry stores that was thankfully along the way, Jerome's eyes scanning over the selection. He was quick to choose, gravitating towards a simple black band, though it did have a string of emeralds in the middle. Jerome did love green. 

For himself, Victor had picked out a plain black band with a small garnet, dark red like Jerome's beautiful hair. It was perfect. His little light of love in a sea of darkness, he mused quietly to himself. He paid quickly, never even paying attention to the price, and then he hurried back out to the car. 

Money was not a problem for Victor. Being an assassin was fairly lucrative, but he also still had money from his life before his career of crime. Jerome didn't know it, but he was about to marry into a small fortune. Victor was practically bouncing in the driver's seat as he sped along to the chapel. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the little chapel, calling Oswald as they made their way inside to let them know they were there. Jerome spotted the tiny little grump and his giraffe waiting inside. He saw Oswald pulling out his phone to answer, catching a glimpse of the screen and letting out a loud laugh. 

Oswald really had Victor in his phone as the emoji equivalent of cock block. It was a chicken and the 'no' sign. He closed the space between them, hooking an arm around Oswald's shoulder as he laughed loudly. "Oh, Pengy. I think I actually like you. You do have a sense of humor," he cackled, grinning wide. 

Oswald damn near jumped out of his skin as Jerome snuck up on him, trying his best to hide how grumpy it made him that, that awful little ginger was touching him. He slid out from under Jerome's arm, quickly snuggling up to Ed's side so that he was less likely to touch him again. "So... you two are getting married? How... fantastic!" Oswald was great at faking enthusiasm, though he still genuinely did not understand what Victor saw in this little shit. 

Victor's face had lit up when he saw Ed and Oswald, putting his phone away. He was overjoyed that they were going to share this special moment with them. He tilted his head a little, wondering what was so funny that had made Jerome laugh, but didn't question it. He reached out when Oswald slipped away, taking Jerome's hand again and saying with a big grin, "Yes! It is soooo fantastic. And thank you, both of you, for being here." He kissed Jerome's cheek, sighing contently. "I really can't imagine spending another moment without him." 

Edward was trying to act happy, but there was a part of him that hated all of this. He cuddled Oswald close to keep him out of Jerome's pawing distance, his free hand slipping into his coat. Jerome and Victor weren't the only ones with rings in their pockets right now; Ed still hadn't finished all of his preparations for his proposal. 

To see these two lunatics getting married so soon? Edward wondered if he had waited too long. Maybe he should have asked Oswald sooner, maybe he should have just been brave and gone for it months ago. He kept a fake smile plastered into place, wondering if the right moment had already passed them by... No, never. They would have their sweet moment, the perfect proposal, the wedding of Oswald's dreams. 

Definitely not this ridiculous late night insanity at some low rent chapel. 

Oswald was grateful for Edward's protective nature, never particularly thrilled when anyone aside from Ed touched him; especially that ginger madman. Even though he thought all of this was crazy and still didn't understand what the appeal was to Jerome, he couldn't help but smile. Victor looked so damn happy. He couldn't recall ever seeing him like this before. "Well, I am so very happy for you both. We are glad to be here," he nodded, glancing up at Ed. Oswald hated to admit it to himself, but he was a little bit jealous. He and Edward had been together for a while and were clearly crazy about each other. Why did that crazy little bastard get a ring before him? 

Edward could sense that little green monster in his boyfriend's eyes. He fiddled with the ring a little longer before deciding that he needed to expedite his efforts. He smiled softly, a little bit of mischief dancing across his lips. The plan was already coming together and it was going to be absolutely fantastic; just as amazing as Oswald was because he deserved nothing less. 

Victor waggled his brows excitedly, looking at Jerome lovingly as he said, "So! Ready to get hitched, baby doll?" 

Jerome glanced up at Victor, grinning ear to ear. "Of course I am, cupcake!" He nodded enthusiastically. He was bouncing on his heels where he stood, his fingers happily laced with Victor's. Fuck, it was real! They were here at the chapel and they were getting married! 

Jerome was positively floating, leading his little monster over to the front desk. They filled out a little bit of paperwork, Jerome having to sit back and think about what his social security number was and where he was born. He never bothered remembering any of that shit. 

Oswald and Edward came over to sign their part, the clerk smiling nervously as she finished up the application. This was a lot of very dangerous people all very close together. Once the paperwork was complete, they had to wait. There was another couple ahead of them, but the clerk assured them that it would not be long. 

Jerome could barely sit still, far too anxious. He kept his fingers intertwined with Victor's as they sat, his leg bouncing up and down restlessly. As his patience was about to run out entirely and he was contemplating opening the door and dragging the couple in there out by their hair, the doors opened up. The happy couple left in a quick little plume of rice, and then it was their turn to go back. It was time. 

"Ready?" Jerome asked with a big grin, doing his best to not run through the door, far too excited. 

"Fucking been ready!" Victor exclaimed, hurrying into the chapel. 

Oswald stood up with Edward, following after Jerome and Victor. He glanced around the shabby little chapel disdainfully. Who would ever choose to get married in such a shitty little place? Oswald was a fussy little thing, however, never settling for anything less than the best. Whatever made Victor happy, he supposed. He took a seat in the fold out chairs that were set out, leaning against Ed as they sat. 

If there was one thing Jerome didn't know, it was how utterly boring weddings were. He had never been to one that hadn't been at a circus. Holy shit, did the minister have a lot of shit to say. He stood obediently at the little alter, keeping a firm hold of Victor's hands as the minister went through his little speech. He was doing his best to keep his keep his foot from tapping impatiently. Just a few more minutes, a few more minutes and they would be married. 

Victor barely heard anything the minister was saying; he couldn't take his eyes off of Jerome, smiling sweetly at him as they held hands. In just a few minutes, it would be official. He would have a husband, Jerome would all his. He'd even have a piece of paper that said so. It all seemed like a dream. 

The minister finally got to the part where they exchanged rings, Victor happily slipping the ring on Jerome's ring and holding out his hand for him to do the same. It felt good on his finger, Victor thought as Jerome slid it on; it belonged there. 

The minister asked if there were any objections to why this couple should not be wed and Victor glanced around, itching to pull out his gun if anyone dared make a peep. Luckily, no one did, the only other people there were Oswald and Edward after all. The minister continued, "By the power invested in me by the city and county of Gotham, I now pronounce you wed. You may now kiss!" 

Victor laughed, sweeping Jerome up into his arms and kissing him madly. They did it, they had really done it! "I love you," he chuckled against his new husband's lips. "I fucking love you so much!" 

Jerome was ecstatic, his arms wrapping around Victor's shoulders as he returned the passionate kiss. "I love you, too," he replied against his lips, all smiles. "Shit. We're married!" His grin only grew wider when his new husband grabbed his ass, giving a playful little growl at a lusciously sweet bite at his neck. He nuzzled against his cheek, giving his jaw a playful little bite in return. 

Ed offered a little bit of applause for the newly weds, grimacing a little when he saw Victor groping Jerome's backside. Nothing was left to the imagination with those two. He patted Oswald's leg, smiling over at him. Sooner than he realized, Ed thought to himself, Oswald would be having to plan their own little wedding. Although knowing Oswald's exquisite taste, there was going to be nothing 'little' about their nuptials. 

Oswald, ever the sucker for love, was a little misty eyed when it was all said and done, at least until the newlyweds started grabbing and biting at each other. No manners at all. He smiled up at Ed, standing up to congratulate Victor and Jerome. He stole a quick kiss from Ed, grinning softly as his boyfriend stood to join him. "Just think, they'll be on vacation. No interruptions for a least a week," he mused into Ed's ear. 

"We better make the best of that week then," Ed murmured back, winking playfully. 

Oswald came over to the happy couple, clearing his throat a bit, hoping they'd take the hint and stop necking. "Congratulations!" he said, trying to be overly cheerful. He definitely was still jealous. 

Jerome broke their kiss to peek over at Oswald and Ed, grinning wide. "Thanks for coming! Otherwise we probably would have had to kidnap someone." He laughed, only a tiny bit kidding. 

Oswald glanced up to Ed, exchanging a concerned look, sighing softly. Fuck, that kid was absolutely insane. Ed had to wonder how serious he was. Probably pretty serious. 

Jerome turned his attention back to Victor, grinning ear to ear. "So, we should probably get packing," he nodded, excited to get on with their night. Not to mention, it was incredibly hard not to drag Victor off to the car and fuck him senseless. He looked really good in that suit, but Victor thought it would look nicer in the floorboards. 

"Yes! Thank you, Oswald! Thanks, Ed. And yes. Pack! Gotta pack! Or we could just leave right now and but whatever we need when we get there!" Victor was absolutely beaming. They had really done it. They were married. He couldn't keep his hands off of Jerome, nuzzling into his neck as he teased, "Whatever my husband wants is fine by me!" 

It was so much fun to say it, Victor loved how it sounded. _Husband_. His hands were still roaming, emotions running wild. He had married the man he loved and he couldn't imagine anything greater. He was already aching to get the honeymoon started, even if it was in the backseat of his car. He wanted Jerome so terribly, but they were in front of polite company and he was trying to behave. "We could go jump in the car and leave right now. This very second." 

Oswald took them discussing leaving for their honeymoon as their cue to leave, saying their goodbyes and heading out the door with his darling Ed. He wondered wistfully how long it would be until he would be planning his own honeymoon. He smiled at Edward, having no idea it was much sooner than he could imagine. 

Jerome was ecstatic, barely noticing their departure, still in a bit of a daze from it all. He was married. He had a husband. A gorgeous husband who was one hell of an assassin and always kept him on his toes. He practically dragged Victor out to the car, skipping the whole way. "We're married and you're stuck with me forever and ever," he called out in a sing song voice. 

"Forever and ever," Victor agreed happily as he hopped into the drivers seat. He cranked up the car, fiddling with the stereo. He knew just the song to start off their honeymoon adventure. "Stuck in the Middle With You" by Steeler's Wheel started flooding the speakers, Victor grinning at his pick. It seemed quite appropriate. 

As he got in the car, Jerome could barely contain himself. This had just been the best day ever. They did Christmas stuff, he had an ugly sweater with a manatee on it, and now they were married! Getting married or being in love was something Jerome never really considered. But here he was, head over heels in love with his perfect little monster. His fucking husband. "We're fucking married," he murmured against his neck with a little giggle, leaving a dark mark in his wake. Victor Zsasz was his forever and he had a certificate to prove it. 

Jerome growled softly, mauling his hands over Victor's thigh. "I've made up my mind. Forget packing, let's just leave," he murmured against his neck, so eager to go on their honeymoon. 

Victor sighed happily, his fingers meeting Jerome's as they roamed over his leg. "Fuck, you keep this up, we're never going to get on the road." He managed to grab Jerome's mouth in a sweet kiss, savoring how sweet he tasted. It wasn't any different, nothing had really changed. They were the same lips he had just been kissing moments before the ceremony. But Jerome did taste different somehow, more wonderful and amazing. 

Maybe it was knowing his love had made the ultimate commitment to him, that they would now be truly together forever. Victor wasn't able to quite put his finger on it, but he enjoyed the sensation nonetheless, breathlessly moaning against his husband's mouth. He could feel himself starting to slip, that familiar tightening of his pants already. 

"So, dear husband," Victor teased softly, clearing his throat as tilted his head. "You gonna let me drive or are we gonna start our honeymoon here?" 

"Let's get going," Jerome sighed, finally pulling himself away. "We can properly celebrate this whole, we're married thing when we get there." He grinned, giving Victor's thigh a little squeeze, laying his head on his shoulder as he got comfortable for the long drive. He stretched his long legs out and resting them on the dashboard, foot tapping away to the best of the music. 

Victor grinned as put the car in gear, peeling out from the chapel and hauling ass towards the interstate. He couldn't wait to get there. Sand and beaches and games and hotel rooms and room service; and he got to share it all with his husband. His greatest love. Victor made a kissy face at Jerome, laughing as he said, "Well, then. I better hurry the fuck up and get us there!" 

Oswald and Edward were already on their way home, Oswald looking out the window at all the glittering holiday lights they passed as they drove along back towards the mansion. He let out a little sigh, glancing up at Ed. He was grateful the service had been quick and they could hurry home. "I still can't believe they got married," he mused. 

Edward shrugged, his hand trying to resist digging around in his pocket. If only Oswald knew. 

"Yes," Edward commented after a moment, trying to hide his smile, "I never saw Victor as the marrying type. I expect we won't be able to reach him while they're honeymooning. Hopefully we won't need him." He cleared his throat, trying to say as casually as possible, "It's the holiday season, as you very well know, and I've made arrangements to ensure you have some time off after the New Year." He knew that Oswald didn't care much for the season, but he added slyly, "I'm planning something very special for you." 

Oswald raised an eyebrow curiously. He hated this time of year, but he was thankful to have some time off from having to pretend that it didn't want him want to stab someone. "Oh? And I guess as usual you're not going to tell me what you're planning and it's a surprise?" he replied, snuggling up to Edward in the seat. He knew he wouldn't tell. Ed loved surprises 

"As usual!" Edward laughed, wrapping a snuggly arm around Oswald. "Don't worry. I promise, I am absolutely sure you will love it." He merrily kissed the top of his lover's head, smiling happily. He tried not to look smug, but he was very pleased with himself. 

Seeing Victor and Jerome getting hitched only made him that much more certain that he wanted to marry Oswald. They had been through so much in their short time together and Edward knew, without a single shred of doubt, that Oswald was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 


	2. Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon for Jerome and Victor gets off to a very naughty start when Victor loses a bet.

It took a few hours of driving and a small nap, but they had arrived down to the beach and checked into a hotel right on the boardwalk. It was nice to get away from Gotham for a little while. Jerome could wander around and not have to worry about snatched up by the police. It was a nice change of pace. And hey, they were married. Things couldn't be better. They had made a stop along the way and bought some clothes to change into, Jerome could only stand being in that suit for so long. Once they got to the hotel, he changed into a pair of jeans and a warm sweater. Of course they got the best room they could find, a large and lavish suite.

Jerome flopped down on their big, cozy bed, stretching out and getting comfortable. There was so much to do, the boardwalk still lively with so many people and so much to do. Jerome was so excited to get out and see it all. But first, he wanted to properly celebrate the whole getting married thing. 

Victor was a little tired from the drive, shrugging off his jacket and grateful to tumble into bed next to Jerome. He stretched his arms out, sighing happily. He was still wearing his suit as he hadn't bothered to change yet. Unlike Jerome, he didn't mind being dressed up. He wore suits all of the time for work, so it wasn't as much of a drag to him. The boots, though, those had to go. He kicked them off one at a time, watching them fly across the room with a small laugh. Damn, the bed was comfortable. It would be so easy to nod off. 

Jerome quickly pulled Victor close, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. His hands began to roam as he swiftly moved to straddle his husband's waist. He grinned into the kiss, biting his lip as he pulled back just a bit. "Hey guess what? We're married," he said with a smirk, happy as could be as his hips slowly began to rock. 

Victor was suddenly very awake, eagerly returning Jerome's kiss. All it took was the proper motivation and Jerome was very motivating. He slipped his tongue into his husband's mouth and made a little happy sound. He slid his hands up Jerome's legs as he began to move against his, thumbs massaging his inner thighs. "Mmm, yes, we are," Victor sighed happily. "I think it's time to consummate our marriage, don't you? Have to make it all official, you know." 

"Well, duh," Jerome said with a happy groan. "What's the point of a honeymoon if we don't consummate the marriage?" He laughed, trailing his lips along Victor's jaw, biting just below his ear. 

Jerome's hips began to rock back in a more steady motion, his fingers slowly undoing the buttons on Victor's vest. His lips trailed over his husband's neck, tugging the collar of his shirt down and biting hard enough to break the skin just below his collarbone. "Mine," he murmured against his skin, his tongue running over the blood pooling on Victor's skin from the bite. 

Victor groaned, feeling his husband's warm tongue lapping at his flesh. Fuck, he was already rock hard. Jerome drove him absolutely crazy. Part of why he married him, obviously. Everything that darling redhead did set his blood on fire. He dug his fingers into Jerome's hips, grinding up into him harder. "Yours," he happily agreed, his back arching up to nip at Jerome's jaw. The smell of blood was getting him so worked up, his cock straining against his pants as he continued to grind into Jerome. 

Victor's hands slid upwards over Jerome's sides underneath his sweater, fingernails dragging softly along as he pulled at the sweater to yank it over his head. He threw it on the floor. He sucked at his lip, admiring the sight before him. He ran his hands over Jerome's chest and stomach, sighing hungrily, "Fuck, I am one lucky motherfucker. I've got such a gorgeous husband." 

Jerome grinned as he felt Victor's nails dragging over his skin, loving how his hands roamed over his torso. Although he didn't look it, Jerome was pretty damn well built hiding under all those big sweaters. He looked down at his husband, loving hearing Victor say 'husband' over and over. "I've got an even more gorgeous husband," he bragged. 

Victor grabbed Jerome by the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. He bit at Jerome's lip as he kissed him, hard enough to break skin, grunting loudly as he felt and tasted blood. 

Jerome groaned loudly into the kiss, feeling his skin give way to Victor's teeth, blood trickling down his lip. He ran his hands along his husband's chest, his nails dragging along the pale skin. He reached down to undo Victor's jeans, sliding his hips back enough to slip his fingers in his jeans, pushing them down enough to pull out his cock, his hand wrapping around it firmly, slowly starting to stroke him. 

"Fuck, baby," Victor hissed against his mouth when Jerome got a hold of his cock, his hips practically jumping up to meet every stroke from his hand. "I fucking love it when you do that." He licked Jerome's chin where the blood was dripping, purring loudly as he nipped along his jaw. He hurried to remove his vest and shirt, trying to eliminate any obstacle between them. 

As much as he loved how Jerome was stroking him, he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Jerome's waist, holding tight and flipping him over onto the bed. He was humming "Here Comes The Bride" loudly as he yanked off Jerome's pants and boxers, wiggling down between his legs as he started kissing and biting his thigh. 

Jerome couldn't help but laugh when Victor started humming, squirming eagerly as he felt the bites along his leg, watching his every move with hungry eyes. 

Victor took Jerome's cock in hand, jerking him roughly as his mouth moved down to his ass. His tongue started licking and playing at his tight hole, still humming away happily. He loved how Jerome tasted, every inch of him. He wanted to make him feel so good; it was his duty as a husband after all. 

Jerome let a low groan as his husband's fingers went to work around his shaft, his head slamming back against the pillow as Victor's tongue moved over his hole. Fuck, he always knew exactly how to leave Jerome a writhing mess. His legs spread wider to give his darling husband more access, his leg wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him in closer, heel digging into his shoulder. Jerome's back arched off of the bed, panting heavily as Victor's tongue worked along his hole. "Fuck, don't stop," he panted, his voice pleading. 

Victor loved every sound Jerome made, so happy he could make his husband fall apart like this. He never wanted this passion between them to ever end; as madly in love as they were, he felt confident it wouldn't. Feeling Jerome's legs spread, Victor worked even harder, stroking and licking more desperately. 

Jerome's hips began to rock eagerly, caught between wanting to meet Victor's hand around his cock and grinding down against his tongue. His hands reached down, clawing at the back of his husband's neck. "Fuck me. Please?" he moaned, desperate for more. Jerome felt like he couldn't get enough, so eager for anything Victor would give him. He loved the teasing, so much, but he was reaching his limit, ready to grab Victor and throw him down against the bed so he could ride his cock, needing more. 

Victor could have stayed like that for hours, listening to every groan and whimper, pleasuring him. But when he felt Jerome's fingers clawing at his neck and begging him to fuck him? Didn't have to ask him twice. He crawled over Jerome, his teeth biting along the way until he was at his neck. "I love you," he purred into his ear, grabbing his cock and slowly pushing the head into Jerome's slick hole. He took his time, only half of his length at first, groaning from the pleasure of being inside his husband. _Husband_. Fuck. It sounded so good. 

Jerome was writhing at all the bites, desperate and eager for more. The feeling of Victor's breath against his ear as he felt his cock slowly sinking in turned him into a moaning mess. "Love you, too," he panted out, his hips trying to grind down for more. 

Victor tilted his hips back, finally thrusting his full length into Jerome and harshly biting down on his collarbone. 

Jerome let out a loud groan, arms wrapping around his little monster, nails digging in harshly as he held him close. Fuck, it felt so amazing, somehow different now that they were married. Jerome began to rock his hips eagerly, groaning loudly at the feeling of his husband's cock thrusting in and out of him. He bit down hard at Victor's shoulder, his tongue working over the wound, the sweet, rich taste of Victor's blood on his tongue driving him crazy. "More, harder," he pleaded, nails dragging harshly down his back. 

Victor hissed at the bite, his hips complying with Jerome's request. He started fucking him ruthlessly, their hips making a loud slapping sound as they slammed together. His mouth was all over Jerome's throat and at his ear, biting his earlobe, grunting from his efforts and the passion burning inside him. Even as rough as it was, blood and sweat dripping between them, in his heart they were making love. 

Jerome was his, forever and ever. That ring on his finger meant he belonged to him, always. He curled his arms up around his husband's shoulders, holding tight and slamming his body down as he continued to plow into him. Nothing could ever compared to the sweet sensation of being inside him and trying to tear him apart. His teeth gnashed at the soft flesh of his throat, blood smearing across his face as he kissed the wound he'd left. "Fuck," he growled. "Getting close." 

Jerome groaned shamelessly, loud enough than any other rooms around them would certainly hear. He didn't care, each and every thrust felt so amazing. His arms wrapped around Victor's arms hooked under his shoulders, his nails clawing along his back. 

"Me too," Jerome gasped out, biting hard at his lip as he caught a glimpse of his gorgeous, perfect husband with blood smeared across his face. Fuck, he was everything Jerome could have wanted and more. He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a desperate little kiss, teeth gnashing together, his tongue hungrily brushing along his husband's. His hand reached down between and grabbed his cock, stroking in time with Victor's thrusts. It wasn't long before Jerome was coming hard, his body going tight around his husband's cock as he came, crying out his name breathlessly, his back arching off of the bed. 

Hearing Jerome say his name and feeling him tense up around his cock was more than enough to send Victor over the edge into ecstasy. He came hard, crying out loudly as his hips trembled, slamming into Jerome with every bit he had left. He was panting, collapsing on top of him. Damn, that was intense. He kissed at Jerome's neck, smiling dorkily as he said, "Now it's official." 

Jerome let out a contented little grunt as Victor collapsed on top of him, letting out a little laugh, pressing a kiss to the top of Victor's head. "Definitely official." he mused, mindlessly wiping his hand off on the sheets. 

Victor slid off to lay beside Jerome, cuddling close while he waited to catch his breath. He tried wiping off the blood from his face, but only smeared it more. He gave up, rubbing his cheek against Jerome's chest. He smirked, saying happily, "I love you, husband." 

Jerome wrapped an arm around Victor, grinning wide as he wiped his blood covered cheek against his chest. He used his other hand to cup Victor's jaw, tilting it up to steal a kissing, grinning wide. "I love you too, oh, gorgeous, perfect, mind blowingly amazing in the sack husband of mine," he replied, finally starting to catch his breath a little. He gave his lip a playful little bite, nuzzling his nose against his cheek before pulling back and looking his face over. "Mmm... you look good all bloody." 

Victor smiled at the long list of compliments, taking a finger and wiping some of the blood from his face just on the tip of Jerome's nose. He smirked, teasing, "So do you." He promptly licked it off with a small laugh, nuzzling his face back against Jerome's chest. 

Jerome grinned at the little lick, laughing and smiling, catching Victor's cheek and giving it a little bite, letting out a playful little growl. "Mhm, I know I do," he teased right back, smiling contentedly as he watched his husband nuzzled against his chest. 

Victor's fingers slowly danced up and down his husband's stomach, playing around his belly button. He could stay in this room all day, but he knew there were more adventures awaiting for them outside as he mused, "There is a whole boardwalk out there just waiting for a certain someone to come play. Or we could keep consummating. I like consummating." 

Jerome let out an over exaggerated little whine, running his fingers along the back of Victor's head down over his neck. "I really do love the consummating. Like, a lot, a lot. But, I have never gotten to see a boardwalk. So, we can take a break and come back to consummating later. Because I'm cute and you love me," he replied, flashing a big grin. 

"Ughhh," Victor groaned, muffling his face down in Jerome's armpit. "True and very true." He lifted up his head, playfully biting Jerome's nipple before bouncing up onto his elbows. "You are very cute and I love you very much. And whatever my husband wants, he will get." 

Jerome let out a little giggle as Victor bit at his nipple, swatting at him blindly with a grin. He let his eyes close for a moment, just taking in how absolutely flawless this day really had been for a moment before they got out of bed. 

Victor gave Jerome a sweet kiss, slapping at his hip as he sat up, pinching his ass before hopping off the bed. "Come on! I'll win you a pony!" 

Jerome brought his arms up and buried his face in the crook of his elbows as he felt a little blush spreading across his cheeks. He was getting plenty used to the compliments and I love you's, but the spoiling was still taking getting used to. He returned the sweet little kiss before uncovering his face, raising an eyebrow with a grin, eyes shamelessly roaming over Victor as he got up. "A pony, huh? Well, shit. I should get my ass out of this comfy bed," he mused, smiling brightly. 

Victor was all smiles, finding some jeans and a shirt from the clothing they'd bought along the way. He sighed happily, admiring the sight of Jerome's naked body on the bed. "Fuck, am I lucky," he laughed. It was hard not to comment about it so much; he did feel lucky. He was married to the most perfect man in the whole world. Somehow, in a weird twist of fate, they had found each other and Victor knew that nothing would ever come between them again. And if anything ever did, God help them.

Jerome took a moment, stretching and enjoying the comfortable bed for just a few minutes more. He flashed a charming little smile up at his husband, watching him get dressed as he finally got up, giving his ass a playful little pinch and pressing a kiss to his neck as he walked by. "Yeah, you are," he teased, grabbing his discarded jeans and sweater from the floor, making a quick stop in the bathroom to rinse the blood from his face and hands. 

Victor purred at the pinch, following Jerome right into the bathroom. Privacy was not something Victor understood. They were lovers, husbands now. What they shared was the highest level of intimacy. Plus, he had half a mind to bend Jerome over that bathroom counter after that pinch... but no, pony first. They had a mission. Get pony. 

Once they were dressed, Jerome slipped his boots on, pushing his hair back out of his face. He walked up behind Victor, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a few kisses along his neck, loving how his darling husband always managed to smell like his cologne and a hint of blood, even after freshening up. Just one of the billion little things he loved about his husband. "C'mon, gorgeous. Let's go win me that pony," he teased, giving his neck a playful little bite. 

Victor was putting on his gloves when he felt Jerome's arms curling around him, leaning his head back and nuzzling into those little kisses. He grinned at the bite, clicking his teeth together in a little growl. God, did that redhead know exactly how to drive him crazy. 

"Let's go!" Victor laughed, Jerome practically dragging him outside. It was just a short stroll to the main drag of the boardwalk and despite the crisp air, it was busy. It was a swirling kaleidoscope of noises and colors and excitement, children giggling and the fuss of over attentive parents. Victor breathed it all in, eyes ever watchful, especially with a large crowd. He gave Jerome's hand a tight squeeze, grinning wide like a Cheshire cat. "Well, husband. Where to first?" 

Jerome was taking in all the sights, amazed it was just as he remembered it looking through the window of the trailer as a kid. He glanced up at his husband, smiling brightly as he squeezed his hand right back, the other pointing a little further down the pier. "Said you wanna win me something, right? I bet I can win you something down there first. Any game you pick," he challenged. 

Jerome didn't hesitate to lead Victor down towards all the rides and games, smiling brightly. "We can even make it interesting. You win, you get whatever you want, oh gorgeous husband of mine. And if I win... or when I win, you blow me under the boardwalk." He smirked, leaning in and nipping at Victor's cheek. 

"Oh, really? When you win? Yeah, we'll see about that," Victor snorted, looking quite smug. He did love a challenge. His eyes wandered over the various game booths as they approached. He spied a shooting game, it seemed simple enough. Hit the little targets to make them flip down, hit them all to win. Child's play for a marksman like him. This was going to be too easy. His ego was quickly getting in the way of the obvious trap he was stepping into. 

"Well, when I win, those beautiful lips of yours will be blowing me. Let's say, over in the tunnel of love?" Victor released Jerome's hand so he could swat at his ass when they came up to the booth. He paid the attendant for two rounds, picking up the little gun and loading it with the little pellets. 

Jerome wasn't surprised in the slightest when his husband picked a shooting game. He knew there was no doubt that Victor was a better shot than he was, after all, his husband made a living as an assassin. But Jerome had one very obvious leg up that his darling husband was forgetting about; he spent his entire life running carnival games. He knew all the little tricks to cheat people out of their hard earned money. 

Victor raised the rifle to his shoulder to take aim, winking at Jerome as he said, "I'm going to get you a big beautiful pink pony, just like those big beautiful pink lips of yours." He made a little kissy face at Jerome, grinning as he sized up the targets. 

"I bet you will, cupcake," Victor mused, not the least bit concerned. 

Ten shots, ten hits to win. Like lightning, Victor fired off each shot in quick succession. The metal of the targets clinked loudly as they were struck dead center, each one falling down obediently one right after the other... Except the very last one. He knew he had hit it. He couldn't have missed! Victor gritted his teeth in annoyance, fingers tightening down on the little toy rifle. He was instantly furious, barking, "The fuck is that crap!" 

"Aw, good try, gorgeous. My turn!" Jerome cooed, snatching the little toy rifle out of Victor's hand, reloading the pellets back up. He barely even had to take a second look to aim, pretty certain he could play these games in his sleep. He easily took the first nine targets out, looking over at Victor with a smirk. "You should probably pick your prize out now," he taunted, giving Victor's cheek a playful little pinch before aiming the gun just a little to the left, taking out the last target with ease. 

Victor could not hide his shock, mouth wide open as he watched that last target fall. No way. His face was turning red, angry that he had lost and a bit sore from Jerome's jeering. The game was clearly rigged and naturally Jerome would have known that. Victor should have seen this coming, his darling was a life long carnie, but now he was being forced to eat a giant slice of humble pie. He grumbled quietly, bumping his hip against Jerome's as he accepted defeat. 

Jerome smirked over at his husband, slinging an arm around his shoulder and leaning into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Word of advice, cupcake, never challenge a circus brat to carnival games. We all know how they're rigged," he mused, nipping at his jaw just below his ear. "Now I believe someone owes me a blowjob under the boardwalk."

"Fine," Victor snorted, pouting a bit, ego still bruised. "Well. I want my prize first and I would like a _unicorn_." 

One big and white fluffy unicorn found its way into Victor's waiting hands, hugging it close. He did have to admire his husband's clever rouse. Victor realized that Jerome could have beaten him at any game he picked, it didn't matter which one. The idea he'd had any advantage was a complete illusion. 

"You scoundrel," Victor teased, his arm hooking around Jerome's waist and lightly bopping Jerome in the chest with his unicorn. He stole a quick kiss as he began to lead Jerome out away from the crowd of people. 

Jerome snorted, shrugging his shoulders with a big shit eating grin, reaching up and poking at the unicorn's horn. "Of course I'm a scoundrel, cupcake. S'why you married me, all part of my charm," he giggled, leaning into Victor as he felt his arm wrap around him, happily returning the kiss as he followed Victor away from the busy boardwalk. 

"Next time I wanna place a bet with you, I'll take you to a real shooting range. Ha!" Victor kept his unicorn in hand, swinging it along by its tail as they walked. 

"I might take you up in that bet! I'm not a bad shot, ya know," he bragged with a laugh, knowing he didn't stand a chance against Victor on an actual shooting range. He started skipping along, coming to a quick halt when they reached the sand. 

Jerome paused, only for a moment, taking his shoes and socks off and grinning softly at the feeling of the sand squishing between his toes. It was cold, sure, but he had never actually stepped foot on a real beach. Their whole relationship has been filled with so many new and exciting firsts for Jerome, but this was one of his favorites.

"Now, I am a man of honor and I will keep my end of the bargain," Victor sighed dramatically as they made their way away from the busy boardwalk. They doubled back to sneak up underneath it, weaving in and out of the many support struts. 

"I would certainly hope so, wouldn't wanna have to make you hold up your end... well, maybe just a little," Jerome teased, playfully clicking his teeth together in his husband's direction He followed him along under the boardwalk, the sounds of footsteps shuffling along, people talking and laughing filling the air as they made their way to a secluded little spot. It left him with a perfect view of the pier, the lights from all of the rides and games dancing along the waves as they crashed against the shoreline. 

Victor plopped down in the sand, setting his plush unicorn aside, smirking up at his husband, asking sweetly, "Are you ready for your prize?" 

Jerome looked down at Victor with a little smirk as he dropped to his knees in front of him, tossing his shoes aside as he licked over his lips, reaching down and running his hand over the top of his head back down to the base of it. "I'm plenty ready, cupcake. We might have to find some new creative ways to keep me quiet though. Wouldn't want to ruin all these nice people's vacations after all," he replied, leaning back against one of the support beams of the boardwalk, digging his heels into the sand to brace himself, already half hard in his jeans from just seeing his little monster on his knees for him. 

"Let them listen," Victor laughed, grinning wide with mischief. "Let them hear every last scream." 

"If you insist, gorgeous." Jerome loved Victor's reckless abandon, how he didn't care one bit if they got caught. It's not like they couldn't handle it if they did, but it still just made him all that much more excited. 

Victor unbuttoned Jerome's jeans, delighted to find him already half erect, eagerly pulling his cock out from his boxers. This really wasn't that terrible of a bet to lose. He loved making Jerome feel good, especially doing something naughty like this. Sucking his dick right under the boardwalk? With all of these people walking around who could catch them? This was fun. 

Victor put one hand on Jerome's hip to steady himself, the other slowly starting to stroke his husband's shaft. He kissed the tip of his cock, softly brushing his lips against that tender flesh. He took just the first few inches in his mouth, his tongue running around his head and sucking hard. He let go for a moment, his hand crudely stroking him to bring him up to full attention and glancing up at Jerome with a wicked smile. Fuck, he looked so gorgeous like this. 

Jerome's green eyes fixed on his husband's pretty pink lips, letting out a low groan as he watched them wrapping around his cock. "Fuck," he panted out softly, his jaw going a bit slack. He let his eyes slip closed for a moment, Victor's rough hand shaking his cock until he was fully erect. 

Victor took Jerome's cock into his mouth again, eyes fluttering closed as he let him ride deeper into his mouth. Mmph, he tasted so good. Both of his hands were on Jerome's hips now, fingers digging in tight and slowly rocking his husband's hips up to his face. He could take every inch down his throat and he wanted Jerome to know it. 

Jerome's knees buckled a bit as Victor took his full length in, his breathing hitching as he felt his finger digging into his hip bones. It was ever the sensitive spot for him, biting down on his lip hard. "You're so fucking good with your mouth," he praised, breathless, watching through heavy lidded eyes as his hips started to rock further and further down Victor's throat, moans getting louder. He had felt the tight heat of his husband's throat a thousand times over at this point, but it always seemed to feel better every time. 

Victor appreciated the compliment, mumbling between mouthfuls of cock, "Goddamn right I am!" 

Jerome couldn't help but let out a breathless little laugh between pants and moans at Victor's arrogant little comment, smirking down at his husband. "Have I mentioned lately how sexy you are when you're all arrogant? Love it!" he gushed, his moans surely getting loud enough for the people walking above to hear. 

The louder Jerome got, the harder Victor sucked his cock. He loved making Jerome scream and he was determined not to stop until everyone at the boardwalk knew some one was having a hell of a good time. Victor pulled back for long strokes, nipping hard at the head of Jerome's cock before letting it slam back down his throat. Fuck, he was so hungry for him. 

Jerome had to grab onto the beam behind him to keep himself up, letting out a sharp little hiss when Victor bit him down there. Fuck, it hurt like a bitch in the best way possible, especially when followed by his doting husband swallowing his cock so expertly. 

Victor glanced up to see Jerome's face, loving his expressions and how excited his husband was for him. He really looked beautiful, face lit up by the fuzzy colorful lights of the rides nearby, lost in passion. Urged on by his husband's moans, Victor kept sucking him, his tongue lovingly lapping at the underside of his cock as he did. 

Victor's own cock was demanding attention from all the excitement, taking a hand from Jerome's hip to reach down and unbuckle his pants. He started savagely jerking himself off, keeping up the same rhythm his mouth had working over Jerome's cock. 

Jerome was quickly beginning to fall apart, his other hand wrapping around the base of Victor's head as his hips began fucking his mouth a bit more aggressively, that familiar heat already beginning to build. 

Between the feeling of Victor's mouth and throat working his cock so fantastically and watching his husband start to stroke himself, Jerome finally couldn't hold back any longer. His hips jerked forward, crying out a mix of his husband's name and a slew of colorful swears as he came, hips rolling as he rode out every last little throw of ecstasy. 

Victor tensed a little as Jerome came hard down his throat, swallowing every last bit and giving his cock one last sweet lick to catch any drop that tried to escape. Mmph. Definitely a bet he didn't mind losing at all. 

Even though Jerome had finished, was he done? Oh, no. He wanted more. "Fuck me," he demanded, panting heavily, looking down at his little monster with a ravenous gaze.

That hungry look burned right into Victor, his darling husband's request making his cock ache in his hand. He didn't even respond except to get to his feet, roughly turning Jerome around on the beam and yanking his pants down so he could get have access to his ass. He was so fucking desperate to come himself, completely turned on by Jerome's unquenchable thirst. Victor had just swallowed down a mouthful of him and his darling madman wanted more. Well, more he would definitely get. 

Jerome was certainly an insatiable little thing and his dearest little monster always brought out that starving desire in him, never quite able to get enough. He let out a pleased little grunt as Victor pressed up behind him, a pleased little shiver running down his spine as his husband's arm wrapped around his throat. Fuck, he loved that feeling, knowing it meant there were only moments until he would feel his cock sinking into him. 

Victor spat in his hand, rubbing down his cock, pushing the head up against Jerome's ass. He barely hesitated but a moment, long enough to softly kiss his cheek, before plowing into him. He let out a loud growl, setting his hips in a rough pace. 

Jerome's loud cries were slightly muffled by Victor's arm wrapped so tightly around his throat, his head tipping back against his shoulder as his hips eagerly thrust back to meet each and every rough slam. Fuck, he always felt so god damn good! 

Victor kept his grip snug, reaching around to grab Jerome's cock again. "Come on, fucccck, you feel so fucking tight! I want you to come again for me." He buried his mouth into his husband's shoulder, biting down hard to help muffle his own moans. 

As his little monster's gloved hand began jerking his cock in time with each rough thrust, Jerome was hard again within seconds. Nothing could be a better way to celebrate their first night being married than fucking right there under the boardwalk. Waves crashing off in the distance, feeling the sand crunching between his toes, having lost count of the amount of times he had come that day. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

"You feel so fucking good. Harder! Fuck me harder!" Jerome demanded, panting and moaning shamelessly, not caring if anyone saw or heard them. It was a good thing, too; a few people walking along the beach had heard all the noise, curiosity bringing them over to investigate. Amidst giggles and shocked gasps, a small crowd was gathering now to watch them go at it under the boardwalk. 

Victor happily obliged Jerome's demands, fucking him so hard he momentarily wondered if his husband was going to get wood chips stuck in him from being slammed into that beam so hard. He realized that there were people observing their little tumble and he fucking loved it. There was something thrilling about being watched and Victor knew how much Jerome loved to put on a show. 

Jerome definitely had more than a few splinters from the sheer force of Victor's hips, letting out a string a loud moans with each harsh slam. He soon noticed the small little crowd they had gathered as well, smirking as he gave them a little wave, loving the rush of being seen. Fuck, it was hot. 

Victor scooted his feet back, pushing Jerome forward so he was forced to bend over further and reach for the beam to support himself. Victor grabbed his hips from this new position and resumed slamming into him even harder than before, grunting loudly from the effort. He marveled at how tight his husband always felt, how hot he was like this, how completely and totally exposed he was. The whole world could watch for all Victor cared, as long as no one tried to touch his beloved they'd all be just fine. He reached back and gave Jerome's ass a hard slap, growling low with pleasure at the sweet sound it made. 

Jerome winced at the slap, clinging tightly to the beam to keep himself up, all but snarling that his husband's hand had pulled away from his cock. Somewhere along the line he had developed a bit of a kink for those damn gloves. Asshole. He was quickly pacified with the even rougher thrusts, the little noises spilling past his little monster's lips pushing him even closer to the edge. 

Victor knew he couldn't last long like this, that blissful pressure was building up. It was all he could do to keep plowing into Jerome and not immediately burst inside him. "Ohhh, baby," he hissed, panting. "I'm getting close, come on." He reeled back, slapping his ass again, this time so hard he knew it would leave a welt. "Come for me, baby. Come for all those nice people watching me fuck your gorgeous ass." 

Jerome's hand slipped down to wrap around his cock, stroking in rhythm with Victor's harsh thrusts, his own hips grinding back desperately. "Fuck, yesss, don't fucking stop. Gonna come again," he hissed, that second harsh slap being all he needed to be pushed over the edge again. 

Victor had made it a habit to make Jerome come back to back more and more often lately, but it was never less overwhelming. It left him a screaming mess as always when he came hard into his hand, body going vice tight around his husband's length, his hips desperately fitting as he rode out every last ounce of his orgasm. 

"God, fucking yes!" Victor moaned as he felt Jerome's ass clamp down on his cock. He couldn't stop himself, coming hard as his hands dug into his sides. He grunted with every last weakening thrust of his climax, gasping for breath. What a rush, as his husband would say. That had been incredible and definitely sparked an interest in Victor for more exhibitionism in the future. He glanced over towards their audience, hearing a smattering of applause for their animalistic tryst. 

Jerome was busy trying to catch his breath, momentarily blocking out the little crowd. For a few seconds, the only ones in the whole world were him and his little monster. But, ever the desperate little attention whore, the applause snagged his attention. He grinned, struggling to pull up his pants while giving an overly exaggerated bow and blowing kisses. The crowd went wild, laughing and cheering in response. 

Victor grinned, giving Jerome's butt one last playful smack as he said, "Your fans approve." 

Jerome giggled at the little slap. "Hey, they're not just my fans, cupcake." 

Victor laughed to himself, fixing his pants and helping Jerome finish with his so they were once again presentable to the public eye. He curled his arms around his husband's waist, kissing him breathlessly. 

Jerome let out a happy little hum, wrapping his arms up around his neck as they kissed. He waved his hand, shooing away the crowd now that they were finished up. He continued to kiss his husband back, completely content. 

Victor pressed his nose against Jerome's, smiling happily. "Fuck, do you know how much I fucking love you? Sooo goddamn much." 

"Well, shit," Jerome gasped. "I had no idea. Here I just thought you married me because of my boyish charm and devilishly good looks." 

"Hmm, your boyish charm and devilish good looks are certainly why I didn't kill you that day," Victor laughed. What a great story to tell their kids, he thought with a smirk. Daddy didn't kill other Daddy because other Daddy was really crazy hot and Daddy wanted to hit it. Something like that. 

Jerome chuckled as he rested his forehead against Victor's, taking his hand, toying with his husband's wedding ring with a sweet little smile. It was amazing to think where they had started and to see how far they had come. "I love you. Like, a whole fucking lot. I still can't believe it. Big, tough assassin falling for little old me." 

Victor shrugged dramatically, saying, "What can I say, you seduced me. Bewitched me!" He kissed Jerome's cheek, giving his husband's hand a squeeze and lightly bit his knuckles. 

"Completely," Jerome agreed. He fidgeted, his head turning and suddenly drawn to the sound of the waves b. "So! How about you let me bewitch you over that way? I've never actually gotten to sit on a beach. It's romantic and shit." Jerome was all smiles, lacing one hand with Victor's, the other reaching down and grabbing his shoes. 

"Romantic and shit sounds perfect," Victor concurred. He retrieved his fluffy unicorn out of the sand, giving it a shake and tucking it under his arm. 

Jerome tugged him out from underneath of the boardwalk, skipping down towards the beach. Once they got a little closer to the shoreline, he plopped down in the sand, tugging his little monster to sit down with him. He grabbed his arm and snuggling up close, laying his head on his shoulder. 

Victor held his new husband close, resting his cheek against his fiery hair, smiling contently. He was quiet, enjoying the silence and comfort of having Jerome in his arms. He watched the waves, the little seagulls flying around. They were safe here; the only monsters around for miles were the two of them. 

"Just think," Victor said softly. "This is just the first day... Imagine how great the rest of our honeymoon is going to be."


End file.
